Mute
by miru-superstar
Summary: Oneshot between Sephiroth/Reno as a prize commission. Simple, little smutty "love" between the two. Unusual pairing, so it was a nice little challenge for myself. Personally, I haven't played Crisis Core, so be gentle while the OOC-criticism :D


_This is a oneshot written as a prize and a thank you for getting so many views on my Tame Me -story. Seriously, writing a Sephiroth/Reno fic was super hard, since I'm usually obsessing over making characters real and all the other circumstances to make them canon. Tbh, and a bit as an embarrassment, I have not played the Crisis Core or Before Crisis games, so the characterization of Sephiroth is not going to be very accurate. But still, a oneshot's a oneshot; there's not _that_ much depth you can put into them._

_Trigger warning for rape/abuse_

* * *

There had been only one hot topic on the Shinra employees' lips for the past months. There wasn't a person who hadn't heard of the 1st Class Soldier and all of his deeds. You couldn't walk a hallway's length in the Shinra Headquarters without hearing some person whispering to another of where they'd supposedly seen the war hero.

The great Sephiroth: the most talented individual who had emerged from the army's ranks. Stories of his feats in Wutai and everywhere else in the world made all the women swoon and the men wanting to strive to the same glory.

Most of it was mere gossip, of course, as only a fraction of all the employees had ever seen the man in person. Every day rumors circulated where exactly Sephiroth would be heading, and occasionally the leaked information was found out to be correct. People did their best to keep up with the immense workload and at the same time try to take time off to see a glimpse of the adept warrior.

But not Reno.

By week three he had had enough of hearing even the man's name, let alone having to stand next to his fellow Turks and listen to them going on and on about Sephiroth. His coworkers had quickly realized this was a topic Reno was not keen on humoring, and had simply nodded it off as the red-haired man being jealous. After all, the Turks were _never_ given any credit to the dirty work they were expected to take on.

Reno wasn't jealous, and almost took offense in the other Turks' assumptions, but he was glad they had begun to cut back on the mentions of the Soldier. He'd had the chance to meet with the legendary silver-haired man more than a couple of times, but every time he had been kept to the side and not allowed to comment. Tseng had been there to make sure, and even though he just barely outranked Reno the wutaian had this aura that demanded respect.

And even the few times Reno had seen Sephiroth, there had been this condescending vibe coming from the man that Reno had learned to despise during his so-called career in the Turks. The I'm-better-than-you attitude was more than common among the high-ranking officials in the Shinra Electric Company, starting all the way from Mr. Shinra himself, not to mention the sleazy son of his.

The whole company was corrupt, but it didn't bother Reno much. He got his pay, and besides, anything was better than living down in the slums. This way he got to travel to places and live with a standard of life that otherwise was impossible for him. He was ready to kill for it, you could ironically say. There wasn't any life waiting for him outside the company, so why not try to get as far here as he could? (In the end Reno had come to an agreement with himself that this was the best he could ever achieve in life, and that was just fine.)

Then there were these few individuals that someone had decided to waste money on and voilà! Suddenly they were the hero and savior of Shinra. Where was the appreciation for the grunt work the Turks were doing? Sometimes Reno wondered if the Turks had been covered in white lies and introduced to the general public as the ones who were responsible for the company's success. How different things would be then!

Oh, but no… Reno was stuck writing some stupid, fake reports of an intelligence mission to Junon, when in truth they had been sent there to dispose of an unwanted individual. Ever since Veld had become so distracted by their missions regarding Avalanche, Tseng had stepped up and forced the paper bureaucracy on him.

"Asshole… acts like he's in charge here…" Reno muttered to himself and sloppily finished typing the last words, making sure there were enough typos to get Tseng pissed off while reading it. He hit the "print" button on the computer's screen and a few feet behind him the printer groaned and finally agreed to spit out the pages.

It was late night already, and almost everyone else had left the building except for the standard guards and a few other slackers who were desperately trying to keep up with their deadlines. An eerie silence had fallen onto the large building, but to Reno it was just bliss not having to hear a single whisper about Sephiroth or anyone else who had "seen" him.

The lights had been dimmed; even though Shinra was an _electric_ company, it had a policy of not wasting any unnecessary money on its employees, and thus keeping the lighting costs at night to the bare minimum. Even the elevators were shut down, and only the people with the highest level card keys were able to use them. It annoyed Reno to imagine the descent he was going to go through before he was out into the street.

Reno quickly grabbed his report and with a yawn he exited the now empty office. He checked his watch and the numbers "00:36am" glared back at him. _Seriously, why am I taking orders from Tseng?_ Reno had to think to himself. _It's not like he's the boss, and if that day ever comes I swear I'm going to kill myself before writing another report…_

It was much later than he'd expected, and even if he did make it back home to his apartment, Reno would only have a couple of hours' sleep before having to wake up for the next day. Luckily, for these kinds of instances there was the recreational area a couple of floors above. Reno thought he could be smart and bunk there for the night and be bright and early at work the following morning.

A perfect plan, and Veld's office was on the following floor, so Reno could drop off the report before he got some shuteye for the night. It was just two floors to climb via stairs, so for Reno it seemed like the decision had been made for him already. He'd have at least an hour longer to sleep, and the thought of it made him rush the dormant escalators up with surprising speed.

It wasn't unusual for Reno to spend the night at the Shinra Headquarters, and the whole 64th floor was almost like a second home to him. That said, he rarely saw any other employees there. Ever since word had spread—and the Shinra employees _do_ like to gossip—that he, a Turk, occasionally spent nights at the dorms, no one else dared stay there. Just shows how cautious people were of them.

Fine by him; Reno wasn't that much of a people-person. The thought that his Turk reputation gave him the privilege of having a whole floor to himself was like one of the perks of working for the Shinra Company. One of the only perks, for that matter…

However, this night was different. It became very clear by the time he stepped into the 64th floor hallway: he wasn't alone. The lights were on in the gym, the last place anyone would be at this time of the night. For Reno it felt like someone had intruded into his personal space, even though this was all company property.

Surely, it must be some newbie who hadn't yet learned the meaning of the Turks. There wasn't really any other option. There was no noise coming from the gym itself, so this guy must be in the dorms. Clearly annoyed, Reno stomped into the room with all the bunk beds, ready to bust this person red-handed.

No one.

"Idiot left the lights on…" Reno muttered to himself. He gripped the printed report in his hand and retraced his steps back to the gym to turn off the lights. He knew that his movements inside the building were monitored through his key card use, and he'd sure hear about it if any unnecessary electricity was spent.

Cursing his own paranoia and the company's insane policies on energy use, Reno decided to walk through the whole floor, just in case if any other lights were left on. He made his way past the unisex bathrooms and towards the locker rooms and shower. No one there, either. Maybe it was just his nerves, but he had the feeling he was not the only one there.

Reno circled the floor once more before he was satisfied it was just his imagination and headed towards the stairs to the upper floors. He still was adamant to turn in the damn report no matter how late it was. At least then no one could say he hadn't returned it.

But by the time he arrived at the door of Veld's office, he realized he didn't have the report with him at all.

"Stupid, tired brain…" Reno spat at the door. How could he have forgotten the report? He didn't even remember setting it down at any point. _Well, that's what you get for staying up so late…_ He punched the office door before turning to head back to the lower floors.

Reno didn't make it far. The silhouette of a tall man by the other end of the hall made him stop. He knew instantly who this figure was; after all, he'd heard enough gossip about the man to last a lifetime. And still, his heart sank, no matter how much he despised the 1st Class Soldier. Who wouldn't be intimidated to see Sephiroth in the empty halls of the Shinra building?

"You forgot something," the silver haired man remarked casually. At the same time Reno noticed a familiar stack of paper in his hand.

_Seriously? Just seriously? Where the hell did he get those?_

Sephiroth didn't give Reno a chance to reply before he continued: "I wonder, what is one of the Turks doing here at this time?" Reno had never heard a voice be so calm but still feel like he was being insulted.

_I could ask the same of you…_ Reno glared at the man but made no attempt to move closer.

Mockingly, Sephiroth ruffled through Reno's report. "Apparently they don't teach grammar to you lot… I think it's sad that the company has to rely on people like you so much."

This was what Reno hated about the privileged soldier. He'd always suspected this was Sephiroth's true persona: someone who thought he was better than the rest of the people. Especially those who had the pleasure of cleaning up after him. Still, he didn't move. Reno didn't like those green cat-like eyes staring at him. He was tired and wanted to get out of the situation.

"You don't have to read that, you know," he finally dared to say. For some reason it was easier now that there was no Tseng breathing into his neck.

"You're right, it's a waste of time." There was over ten feet's distance between them, but Sephiroth closed that space faster than Reno realized. His report was thrust right at his face, quite literally.

He was taller than Reno had thought, but most of it was simply the overwhelming presence of Sephiroth. As much as he wanted to stand up to the man, Reno felt like a small bug unable to do anything. He took his report and gave time for Sephiroth to leave. He didn't.

Sephiroth was only a couple of inches in front of him, and Reno felt uncomfortable, knowing those jade eyes bore down on him. He finally understood why this person had received all the merits he had. Reno felt hopeless, and he hadn't even done anything. He couldn't help but wonder what true enemies of Shinra felt when Sephiroth entered the battlefield.

"Yeah… thanks," Reno muttered and turned to the office door's card reader. He fumbled with his own ID card, nearly dropping it. What an embarrassment, and in front of Sephiroth.

_Why am I thinking like this? He's a snob and a prick, it's not like I need to show off to him._

There was something about Sephiroth that made him nervous. He just wanted him to go away, but the tall man wouldn't budge, like he was entertaining himself watching Reno make a fool of himself.

He could feel the intense glare of the 1st class soldier on his back. Frustrated, Reno tried acting composed and finally showed his ID-card to the card reader. A small buzz and a red light lit up, refusing him access. What an embarrassment.

Fine, he'll do it tomorrow once Veld was present. Besides, it was so late already, and Reno just wanted to leave the presence of Sephiroth as quickly as possible. He felt like a little field mouse and Sephiroth the eagle circling around its prey, waiting for the right time to strike. He tried telling himself it was all in his imagination.

Reno turned, making a supposedly casual remark about his keycard not working, but the silver-haired man's hand thudding against the wall made him jump as if he was just a rookie Turk on his first assassination mission. Sephiroth hovered above him, just looking at Reno's apprehensive face. There was something almost seductive in the cat-like gaze, and the little smirk on his immaculate face didn't make things any better.

"I should…go," Reno muttered. Where had all of his Turk confidence gone all of a sudden? He didn't dare slide below Sephiroth's arm, and simply waited for the man to let him go.

Sephiroth kept that grin on his face, enjoying the dominance he had over Reno. He took out his own keycard and flashed it in front of the reader to be greeted by a green light and a click as the door's lock opened. "Shouldn't you be turning that half-assed report of yours now before it's misplaced?"

Reno didn't like the tone of his voice. It was a mixture of arrogance and—what was it?—beguilement. Reno felt like he didn't have much of a choice. After all, this man could surely kill him in an instant if he wanted to. And that, he thought, was just what Sephiroth wanted him to understand, too.

"Sure…" Reno was too tired for this. He had been up from 4am in the morning with only a couple of hours' sleep behind him, so by now he was starting to get delirious from sleep deprivation. Whatever Sephiroth had in his mind, Reno decided to amuse his will. If the man got any kicks from spooking out Shinra employees in the middle of the night, he'd achieved that goal for sure. Reno was going to be sure never to even accidentally bump into this man any time in the future.

He quickly slipped inside the office, hoping Sephiroth would finally leave him alone.

_He's even creepier than I expected…_

The office itself was small, with only a shabby table and a couple of bookshelves against the walls. It was obvious Veld was having some problems with his personal life, and the state of the office reflected that: stacks of paper were sloppily laid on the table, and files were piled more on the floor than on the shelves. Reno had never been a fan of butting into other people's personal affairs, but, to be honest, he did feel bothered the office was so much of a mess. Of course, Tseng did his best to try and keep things in order, but even that didn't seem to be enough.

The light from the hallway formed a bridge between the entrance and the desk, so Reno was able to see where he was stepping. With a couple of strides he was at the table, and put the finished, though crumpled, report on the top of the middlemost pile. At the same time the light which had guided him was blocked out, and a cold shiver went down Reno's back.

He didn't dare turn; he was almost paralyzed with the sense of pending doom. Whatever this 1st class soldier was about to do, he was going to get away with it. And who would miss a single Turk who would seem to disappear overnight. Reno should have known something was up, but by now it probably was too late.

As much as Sephiroth was portrayed as a hero, he probably was just a psycho killer who preyed on the weak, or so Reno thought. He felt bad for leaving his trusted electro-mag rod behind, and so having no way of protecting himself. Not that it really would matter if he was to go up against the great Sephiroth…

Reno had been so deep in his panicking thoughts, that he hadn't paid attention to his surroundings. When he did realize where he stood in the situation, Sephiroth had already relocated himself right behind Reno. Long fingers took a strong hold of his shoulder and abruptly Reno felt a body press him against the table. The edge cut into his abdomen painfully.

"What the-" he managed to utter before another hand closed around his mouth, making him unable to finish the sentence.

"I believe it's common courtesy to get a simple thank you, won't you say?" Sephiroth's calm voice scolded him. Reno tried to pry his way out of the iron grip but the man was far stronger than he'd ever imagined. All he accomplished was the hold turning stronger. By now the silver-haired man had slipped his free hand to Reno's chest and was pressing against him.

Reno cursed his lithe physique that made him so easy to hold still. He should have taken in on the invitations Rude had offered to help him train in the company gym. But no… Reno was completely at the mercy of this twisted person. Every attempt of breaking free was met with a cold grasp that tied him even tighter in this cunning embrace.

When Sephiroth slid his hand down Reno's chest and towards his pants, Reno experienced another wave of panic, and tried twisting his way free. No, this was not happening. This couldn't… But it was. Like a bad dream he was forced to watch, he was unable to stop the hand from creeping down into his crotch. Reno gasped, as much as he could with the hand tightly clamped against his mouth.

_Don't… Please…_

He whimpered and tried to move away from the touch. Partly to hide the fact that his body was reacting in the exact opposite way to his mind. Was this… What was going on? Shit, why was he responding to the situation like this? Any other time and place, and if even this was a woman doing this, this might be enjoyable, but not like this.

Enjoyable?

No, there wasn't anything to enjoy here. And still... once Sephiroth had taken a firm hold of his member and started stroking it he couldn't help but give out a moan. Why was he doing this? Reno didn't want to like it but at the same time the other part of his body wanted more.

"Not so feisty anymore," Sephiroth's voice was like honey. Honey laced with sadistic, malicious intent. He eased the hold on Reno's mouth, allowing him to breathe slightly better.

Reno wanted to ask him to stop. Whatever it took; he'd even cry if that could get him out of there. He tried mouthing the words but all that came out were gasps in tune with the rhythm of the hand closed around his throbbing member.

"Why… Why are you…?" he finally managed to whimper.

The silver-haired man didn't answer. He leaned against Reno's back so that Reno was pushed even harder against the edge of the table. Reno felt a hardening erection on his lower back, something that made him nearly burst into tears, afraid of what was going to happen next.

"S-stop already." Reno felt like he wouldn't last much longer. He didn't want to give Sephiroth the pleasure of giving into his cruel play, but dear god! He was nearly, nearly there. For the last moments Reno attempted to lessen the humiliation and closed his eyes. If nothing else, he could try getting over this as quickly as possible. Try picturing a scene that would help him come faster.

Closing his eyes helped, a little. In his mind he hated the situation, but the way he was touched nearly made him whimper out for more. He winced when the cool lips of Sephiroth kissed surprisingly gently his neck. The only gentle act from the man, and even that didn't last. The next second Reno cried out in pain when teeth were sunk into his shoulder.

His cry seemed to encourage Sephiroth. For some reason the man had not once made a move to ease his own erection, but rather kept on stroking Reno with increasing tempo. Reno kept on thinking how could someone get off by doing something like this. Sephiroth let out a growl and bit again into Reno's neck. There was something extremely arousing about that action, even by Reno's standards.

"Ah…!"

Reno could swear Sephiroth was smirking at him, enjoying the power he'd had over the redhead. Finally, once he did release Reno, the younger man slumped down to the floor. He heard Sephiroth scoff, as if Reno had failed him in some way.

"I thought you Turks were tougher than that…" Reno had never heard the man sound so patronizing. The hero of Shinra army made no other comment, and instead walked coldly out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Reno was left in almost total darkness.

"What the… fuck just happened?"

He was confused, embarrassed, and tired. He wasn't sure if what happened had been his imagination, or had it been real? And as humiliating and degrading as it had been, a small part inside Reno had to admit… he'd liked it.


End file.
